This invention relates generally to hydraulic mechanisms for log splitters and like devices.
Log splitting devices are meeting a commercial demand from persons in wooded areas. In general, many such devices include a main beam or rail, and a wedge fixed at one end. A ram or pushing device is mounted at the other end. When a log is placed between the ram and the wedge and the ram is operated to force the log toward and over the wedge, the log is split accurately and neatly. A minimum of effort is needed by the user of the log splitting device, and minimal exposure to danger is obtained. No large, heavy axe is required, and the sometimes dramatic dangers attendant to the use of an axe are obviated.
Log splitters previously offered by others have not been entirely accepted in the marketplace, however. Customers have been reluctant to purchase these previously offered devices, apparently because the devices have not been efficient, or they have not been protected from overload, or they have been too expensive, or they have exhibited a combination of these and other disadvantages.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a low cost log splitter which is easy and simple to operate, yet which is of a reliable and rugged design.
It is another object to provide a ram mechanism for a log splitter which includes an overload-protecting relief valve offering a safe upper limit to the splitting force available in the device. A related object is to provide a relief valve-protected log splitter in which the splitting force is maintained on the log in the mechanism even if the relief valve operates, thereby allowing the wedge to progressively work its way through an obstruction such as a knot in the log.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.